robin_hoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood: Men in Tights
"The legend had it coming..." —Official tagline Robin Hood: Men in Tights is a parody. Plot Robin of Locksley returns home from the crusades to find that things have taken a drastic turn for the worst at home while he was away. Cast *Cary Elwes as Robin Hood *Richard Lewis as Prince John *Roger Rees as Sheriff of Rottingham *Amy Yasbeck as Maid Marian *Mark Blankfield as Blinkin *Dave Chappelle as Ahchoo *Isaac Hayes as Asneeze *Megan Cavanagh as Broomhilde *Eric Allan Kramer as Little John *Matthew Porretta as Will Scarlet O'Hara *Tracey Ullman as Latrine *Patrick Stewart as King Richard *Dom DeLuise as Don Giovanni *Dick Van Patten as The Abbot *Robert Ridgely as The Hangman *Mel Brooks as Rabbi Tuckman *Steve Tancora as Filthy Luca *Joe Dimmick as Dirty Ezio *Avery Schreiber as Tax Assessor *Chuck McCann as Villager *Brian George as Dungeon Maitre D' *Zitto Kazann as Head Saracen Guard *Richard Assad as Assistant Saracen Guard *Herman Poppe as Sheriff's Guard *Clive Revill as Fire Marshall *Joe Bakeras as Angry Villager *Carol Arthur as Complaining Villager *Kelly Jones Gabriele as Buxom Lass (as Kelly Jones) *Clement von Franckenstein as Royal Announcer (as Clement Von Franckenstein) *Corbin Allred as Young Lad *Chase Masterson as Giggling Court Lady *Don Lewis as Mime *Roger Owens as Peanut Vendor *Patrick Valenzuela as Lead Camel Jockey *Steffon as Sherwood Forest Rapper-Dancer *Dante Henderson as Sherwood Forest Rapper-Dancer *Bryant Baldwin as Sherwood Forest Rapper-Dancer *Diesko Boyland Jr. as Sherwood Forest Rapper-Dancer *Edgar Godineaux Jr. as Sherwood Forest Rapper-Dancer *Johnny Dean Harvey as Merry Men Dancer *Tyce Diorio as Merry Men Dancer (as Keith Diorio) *Joseph R. McKee as Merry Men Dancer *Nathan Prevost as Merry Men Dancer *Don Hesser as Merry Men Dancer *Bill Bohl as Merry Men Dancer *Christopher D. Childers as Merry Men Dancer (as Chris Childers) *Raymond Del Barrio as Merry Men Dancer *Malcolm Danareas Inept Archer *Edwin Hale as Inept Archer *Nick Jameson as Inept Archer *Peter Pitofsky as Inept Archer *Nicholas Rempel as Inept Archer *Rudy De Luca as Party Guest *Matthew Saks as Party Guest *Robin Shepard as Party Guest *Dee Gubin as Party Guest *Brad Grunberg as Wedding Guest (as Johnny Cocktails) *Lisa Cordray as Wedding Guest *Laurie Main as Wedding Guest *Elaine Ballace as Wedding Guest *Stuart Schreiber as Wedding Guest *James Van Patten as Villager *Ira Miller as Villager *Lillian D'Arc as Villager *Patrick Brymer as Villager *Robert Noble as Villager *Henry Kaiser as Villager *Tony Tanner as Villager *Diana Chesney as Villager *James Glaser as Villager *Ronny Graham as Villager *Philip Alcazar as Dungeon Guard (uncredited) *David DeLuise as Villager (uncredited) *Debbie James as Marian (singing voice) (uncredited) *Danny McBride as Merry Man (uncredited) *Arthur Rubin as Robin Hood (singing voice) (uncredited) *Hanala Sagal as Village Girl (uncredited) *Marc Ian Sklar as Merry Man (uncredited) *Tim Storms as Merry Man (uncredited) Robin Hood Elements New to the Film Character Alterations *. Trivia Mistakes * . Gallery MenInTights.jpg|Film Poster Videos Behind the scenes Miscellaneous crew * Box Office Performance External Links IMDb Notes and references Category:Films Category:Live-Action Films Category:Films from the 20th Century